Train Boy
by kimikissu07
Summary: Riding trains have never been Akashi's favourite part of the day.


Riding trains have never been Akashi's favourite part of the day, it is, in fact, the worst thing that ever happened in his life after being disowned by his father (for reasons he doesn't want to think about, he's gloomy enough to think about it again).

Day by day, he'll stand on the same spot on the train until the one sitting in front of him got off his stop and offers his seat. It was always crowded and he sometimes stumble and knock knees on the brunette sitting in front of him that seems to enjoy reading novels that ranges from local to foreign, tragedy to comedy. Sometimes, the identification card around Akashi's neck would hit the forehead of that same person. He would apologize every time, and every time the boy would mutter some words and would only smile back.

For these past week, the same brunette (now he calls as train boy on his head) was busy reading a novel. It was amusing, to say the least. Last Tuesday, he heard a snicker in front of him and looked down the see the boy giggling on his own, attracting several eyes are on him. As if sensing the attention, the boy look around and blushed, then hides his face behind the book, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. A few moments later, the boy giggles again, albeit more silent this time.

He's curious enough to read the boy's selection and was baffled to realized that they shared the same taste in novels and for the first time, his mouth itched to moved and talked to the train boy.

However, one Monday, instead of reading, the train boy was leaning heavily against the window, faced to the wall with mask over his mouth, sniffling, and eyes closed. It doesn't need too much thinking to realize that he's sick. Gathering that the train boy's stopover is approaching, as a gentleman that he is, Akashi tap the boy twice on the shoulder to rouse him up. The boy opened his hazy eyes and looked at him, confused as to why he was woken up.

"Your stop is near. You should get ready," he said.

The boy looked at the window and took a few seconds to register that he needs to get off. Slowly, he gathers his things and stood up. The train stopped and the boy wobbled a bit but Akashi supported him. The boy glanced at him, muttered a thank you and pushed through the train crowd. Akashi took the seat and it was routine, as usual. For the next two days, this is the routine.

Thursday, the person beside the boy got off early and a middle-aged businessman standing beside Akashi offered him the seat so he was sitting beside the train boy. The train boy was, once again, reading a book entitled The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time. Akashi remembered reading that book and it was one of those books that he remembers for having a simple adventure turning into bizarre discoveries. It was a good read though.

"Ahm. Thank you, for these past few days. If not for you I'll probably sleep through the whole trip and miss my stop." train boy said suddenly. Realising that it was meant for him, Akashi nodded.

"You're welcome." he replied and the boy just smiled then returned to his reading.

This is what Akashi has been waiting for; a chance to talk to the train boy. However, he was never one to hold a conversation with anyone else, even before, so he doesn't know what to say to lengthen their exchange. Thankfully, the boy seems to want to chat more and had made the move to prolong their conversation.

"H-Have you read this book?" Train boy said, closing the book and turning the paper-back cover of the novel. Akashi checked the cover and the title.

"Yes." He replied. He wished to say more, but he doesn't know what to say next.

"Eeh? So you've read it too. This is a recommendation from my friend; he seems to like these kinds of novels." Train boy said.

"Is that so? That story is…" Akashi replied, easily falling into the conversation. They've talk until the boy's stop is there and bid their farewells.

After that day, they started to talk daily, mostly about novels and their interests. However, no matter how long they've talk, Akashi still doesn't know the name of the boy. One day, he has bundled up all his confidence to ask for it.

But something went wrong.

August 15 should have been an ordinary day, Akashi and the train boy have been chatting for some minutes about cats.

August 15 should have been an ordinary day, if it wasn't for a sudden break sent many standing people to stumble and fall, making a mess of tangled bodies on the floor while those who are seated fell on their seats. The train boy managed to stay on his, but was unable to stop his head from hitting with the wall. Akashi heard the boy swear then gripped his head.

After the initial confusion, Akashi propped up into his knees and shook the boy gently.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked the hissing boy. Akashi held the boy's face and checked his eyes, pupils blown wide and unfocused.

"I'm getting dizzy." The boy replied and Akashi placed a hand on his shoulder since he looks like he would toppled over without a support.

"Hey, don't fall sleep. Answer me." Akashi starts to tap the boy's cheek and kept him from sleeping.

"S-suuure."

"What day is it?" Akashi starts to question the boy and the other answered them, but his responses are getting slower and more slurred. While the other was thinking, Akashi wondered when the police would come, so he could turn over this boy who is in verge of danger. The other occupants of the train have steadied themselves and started to help others who are hurt, but no one seems to be in serious condition. Other than the boy, that is.

Growing drastically impatient, Akashi has done the last he wanted to do.

He called his father.

After two rings, a deep, tired voice has answered.

"Seijuro, have you-"

"Let's skip it this time. I need you to call the police and hospital to send help here. The train I'm riding on has an accident and there are casualties here that need immediate attention." Akashi cut his father's reprimand and his father seems to understand and asked for the route where the train is on. After knowing this, Akashi heard shouts of orders coming from the other line and there was a throb on his chest.

"You better be alright." His father said and cut the call.

After a few minutes, sirens from the cops and ambulances can be heard outside. Doors have opened and the cops helped the people out of the train. Akashi was attended by men in black suits, probably his father's subordinates, but Akashi has them help the now unconscious boy in front of him. Two men carried to boy to the ambulance that immediately drives off to the hospital and one escorted Akashi to his father that came to the scene personally.

"Are you hurt?" the older man asked, holding his shoulders and checking if Akashi was injured. There are few scratches on his face and hands, and sore parts on his hips and legs but other than that, he is fine.

"I'm hurting on some places, but first, please see to it that the unconscious boy on the ambulance that just left to be attended immediately on the hospital. He seems to suffer a concussion but might be more dangerous, his head had hit the wall hard from the sudden break." He said as his father guided him to the car nearby.

When seated on the back seat with his father, the man ordered their chauffeur to drive them to their private clinic and called the hospital where the ambulance was headed and told them his instructions. After hearing it, Akashi relaxes and succumbs to sleep, fatigue evident on his person.

That was the last time he saw the train boy and he still doesn't know his name.


End file.
